Waiting
by Caramiriel
Summary: 'Waiting is the worst part. It feels as though he's lived his whole life in this small, dark room, curled up shivering in the corner, waiting.' Rated T for child abuse.


**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Friuts basket. If I did, would I really be sitting here writing fanfiction about it? I think not.**

**Warning: This contains child abuse. If you don't like it, don't read it, and don't flame me for it. There's a back button up there for a reason. Possible spoilers for Yuki's past, but seriously, it's all over the internet anyway...**

**For consistencey, I base Akito off the anime. That means he's male. Just so we're clear.**

Waiting is the worst part. It feels as though he's lived his whole life in this small, dark room, curled up shivering in the corner, waiting. Waiting for Akito. For his God.

He never knows when Akito will come. Sometimes he waits days, sometimes mere hours, and the sheer tension of not _knowing_ is almost as painful as the beatings themselves.

Almost.

Akito's voice is deceptive. To an outsider, it would seem tender, caring. Loving, even. An outsider wouldn't recognise the dangerous, barely concealed edge beneath the silky smooth exterior. No one ever does.

Of course, the words that come out of Akito's mouth are rarely caring at all, but they are spoken so softly, so _kindly, _that no one would bother to listen.

"Everyone hates the rat, you know." His tone is friendly, conversational. "That's right, the nasty, sneaky, scheming rat. They all _hate _you, Yuki."

_Don't answer, it's not true, it's not true, it's NOT-_

"It's all true." _What is he, a mind-reader or something? _"You want to know why you're here, Yuki?"

_Silence._

"It's because _I_ bought you. That's right. Your parents sold you to me like a _toy_. They hated you too." A low chuckle. "They thought you were pathetic. Worthless. _Stupid. _Just like everyone else does." Every word now is punctuated with a punch, a kick. Pain. "What do you have to say to that, stupid _rat?" _Akito smirks, waiting for an answer. "Well? Cat got your tongue?" and he laughs quietly at his own joke.

Yuki's first words that night are forced through gritted teeth, half-choked with desperate tears. "I-I'm not st-stupid...I'm _n-not..." _

Bad move. Like an elastic band stretched too far, Akito snaps. His face twists into a half-crazed sneer of such utter hatred that it sends Yuki backing up against the wall. But it's already too late.

"How _dare _you defy me!" He screams. "_I _am the head of the Sohma family, how _dare_ you disagree with _me!"_

Yuki doesn't know where the whip comes from, but he knows that Akito's gone crazy, he's a _madman, _ he _must _be and oh, God, it _hurts, _and suddenly he's screaming too, crying and begging-

"Stop it, please! Akito, _please_, you're hurting me! _Stop-_"

-until in the end all he can do is lie there, not thinking, not understanding, just waiting for the pain to end. Waiting again. He hates it.

_They sold you like a toy._

Eventually, Akito's rage subsides and as he tuts at the blood spattered of his sleeve, Yuki sobs quietly into his arms.

_Pathetic._

He scarcely notices when Akito steps over him and walks towards the door, turning back for a few last words.

_Worthless._

"I'll come visit you again soon, 'kay, Yuki?" He smiles. "Until next time, my little rat."

_Stupid rat._

And the door closes at last, leaving the rat alone again in the dark, curled up shivering in the corner of the room. Waiting.

_He's long since given up on hope. The darkness in the room is absolute, Akito is God and there is no escape. He gave up searching for the light, for the freedom, years ago. There is no light. And there never will be. Not for him._

**This is my first fanfic, _ever, _****and I finished writing it out at exactly 2:25am this morning, so sorry if it sucks. Feedback is greatly appreciated, however, flames will be used to toast marshmallows and make s'mores. Apologies for any spelling/ grammer issues as well.**

**...Review? Please? **

**Caramiriel :) **

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll answer anonymous reviews here, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten you! **

**aki-chan: Yeah, it's the first I've actually posted, I'm glad you liked it! Unfortunately, this one's a one-shot, but I will keep writing in my spare time. :) Thanks again.**

**Oh, and Omamori, just letting you know I don't really count your reviews...It sounds harsh, but a) you're biased, and b) you read all my stuff at school anyway! :)**

**Thank you everyone!**


End file.
